Time's Up
by Susushi-san
Summary: "para el amor, no hay colores ni ideologías. En pocas palabras para el amor, no hay tiempo"


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A: Re-subiendo historias, antiguamente Miriko aoi.

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo) y Ooc.

Time's Up

"_para el amor, no hay colores ni ideologías. En pocas palabras para el amor, no hay tiempo"_

Había nacido siete años después del conflicto entre el Kuomintang y el Partido Comunista de China, la pelea entre estas fracciones habían desencadenado la llamada por muchos: Guerra Civil China. Este conflicto bélico no sólo había destruido, la ya casi inexistente estabilidad del país, sino que también había destruido familias como la suya, quienes se encontraban divididas política e ideológicamente.

Su madre, siendo sobrina política Zhu de miembro destacado del Partido Comunista de China, había sido obligada a separarse de su padre quien era un miembro activo del Kuomintang y quien un año más tarde de la separación de su esposa e hija, había sido decapitado en uno de sus múltiples intentos por recuperarlas a ambas.

El dolor su madre por la muerte de su padre, había sido aliviado gracias a los argumentos políticos e ideológicos de su tío, quien sin miramientos había dicho que todo aquello era por el bien de China, ideal que a pesar del dolor por la muerte de su padre, había adoptado ella también.

Al ser hija de un miembro del Kuomintang, su estadía en territorios dominados por el Partido Comunista de China había estado plagada de humillaciones y discriminación, que poco a poco eran exterminados por su tío político, que a pesar de su apariencia seria, era la única persona aparte de su madre, con la que no temía ser ella misma.

Al pasar de los años su vida, se había convertido en una solitaria rutina, con 10 años cumplidos su intelecto y madures sobresalían a tal grado que los demás niños de su edad la excluían. Aparte de su madre y tío. Sólo había dos personas con las que había podido entablar una conversación, y ninguna de ellas, era de su edad.

La primera persona, era una picara rubia inglesa hija de uno de los encargados de la creación de armamento para los ejércitos.

Y el segundo, era el hijo de uno de los tres generales del Partido Comunista de China.

Con Ino había compartido sus más íntimos secretos y había cometido las más desastrosas travesuras, promovidas por la traviesa rubia que quien a pesar de ser tres años mayor que ella, tenía las ideas más descabelladas.

Mientras que con Sasuke, había aprendido que aparte del amor por el país y por la familia se podía amar a la música, quien tenía el poder de llenar de paz los corazones.

Apartar de ese momento su mundo se lleno de alegrías y sorpresas, Ino pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella, mientras que Sasuke al ser mayor, sólo lo podía ver, cuando este se desocupaba de su entrenamiento militar.

A aquel que le había enseñado a tocar el piano y con quien tomaba divertidos paseos por el campo, en un principio sólo le había apreciado como un hermano ya que la diferencia de edad así lo identificaba, pero al pasar los años y gracias a las insinuaciones de su rubia amiga, había descubierto que aquello que aguardaba en su corazón, no era más amor fraternal, aquello que su corazón aguardaba era el amor de una mujer le tenía a un hombre.

Desde aquel momento su corazón sufrió por unos dos largos años, en los que lloraba amargamente en silencio, un amor no correspondido y visto desde su perspectiva imposible.

Cosa que había cambiado cuando al cumplir los 15 años él le había abierto su corazón de la manera más pura y le había confesado, que a pesar de la edad se sentía atraído por ella y su inagotable ternura.

La alegría lleno su ser y el dolor y la preocupación, que antes invadían su corazón al creer que su amor por aquel caballero no era correspondido, desapareció por completo.

Aún recordaba la sonrisa y el alivio en el rostro de él cuando, ella le había respondido con un ¨ te amo también¨.

También recordaba como él le había informado que esa misma tarde partía junto a su tío a la guerra.

En medio de lágrimas, se aferró al cuerpo de él y lo apretó a ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que era inútil y algo egoísta pedir que se quedara.

En ese momento, él había besado su frente con ternura y le había hecho la promesa de regresar por ella para estar siempre juntos.

Antes de que él partiera, se había llenado de valor y lo había besado con toda la intensidad que su inexperiencia le dejaba.

Él sonrió y así se marcho.

Habían pasado tres años de aquello, mientras tocaba las teclas de su desgastado piano, se hundía atreves de las melodías en su tristeza y miseria.

Un año más tarde de la partida de él, la guerra había cesado resultado como gran vencedor el Partido Comunista de China, habían ganado y eso significaba que regresaría por ella.

Pero un año y medio más tarde sus ilusiones se iban escapando de apoco, primero Sai uno de sus mejores amigos, había regresado al pueblo y había dicho que Sasuke se había quedado con tu padre al frente.

En un principio pensó que era por la posición que el poseía pero al ver como toda la familia de él, partía hacia nuevas tierra sus ilusiones morían cada vez más rápido.

Medio años más tarde Sai y Ino habían contraído matrimonio, había tenido la espereza de verlo en ese lugar pero tampoco había asistido a el matrimonio de su amigo.

En su lugar y por lo que se había enterado de su amiga, él sólo había enviado una carta disculpándose por no poder asistir.

Desde ese día, las dudas empezaron a surcar su mente ¿por qué él podía escribirle a Sai y a ella no?, la respuesta había llegado una semana más tarde, él se casaba, o al menos eso decían los rumores.

Algo enojada paro de tocar el piano y seco violentamente las lagrimas que emanaban de su rostro.

Esta navidad se sentía tan sola, sin Ino y su apoyo pero que podía hacer ella había partido con su esposo a pasar las navidades, con la familia de este.

Algo triste tomo un abrigo y salió a la calle, quizás morir congelada, fuera un buen final, se dijo mientras caminaba al exterior de su casa y sentía como los primero copos de nieve del día caían sobre ella.

Mientras deambulaba por las calles, sonreía alegre porque por mucho que extrañara a su madre—su primera navidad sin ella— creía fervientemente que ella y su padre, estaban juntos de nuevo.

Permitiéndose ser masoquista, se atrevió por primera vez en un año en ir hacía aquel árbol donde Sasuke le había confesado su amor.

Al llegar al lugar, los recuerdos le llenaron con intensidad a tal grado de sentirse mareada, algo enojada apretó sus manos quienes estaban cubiertas por unos guantes.

Y se permitió llorar su desgracia.

—_No estás muerta—_había escuchado a alguien susurrar a sus espalda.

— _¡Estás viva!_— había escuchado de nuevo pero esta vez no era un susurro, era un gritó lleno de alegría.

Giró su cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba, pero sus ojos plagado por la lágrimas no se lo permitió en el acto, al limpiar sus ojos, su cuerpo se congelo.

Era él ya maduro, hecho todo un hombre.

Su corazón se aceleró emocionado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Quiso hablar, pero los labios de él sobre los suyos le impidieron esa acción.

—_Te amo—_ había murmurado él, en medio del beso.

—_El sentimiento es mutuo, también te amo—_ le había contestado.

Estaba segura que estaba soñando.

….

Dos años más habían pasado de aquello, que no había resultado ser un sueño. Si no la realidad, Sasuke le había contado su agonía al creerla muerta ya que su tía maliciosamente a si le había informado, cuando él al no tener tiempo por sus obligaciones, le había encomendado ir por ella.

Luego de contar la pena que lleno su ser, había contado como había evadido todos los matrimonios arreglados de su tía y como sólo hasta que había visto a Ino, se había enterado de la verdad ya que esta al verlo le había reclamado el haberla traicionado a ella y a la promesa.

Cuando enfrento a su tía, esta declaró que una hija de un miembro del Kuomintang, no merecía mezclar su sangre con él.

Pero aquello era parte del pasado, ahora era la feliz esposa de su gran amor.

Quien la acompañaba en el piano, dedicándole aquel hermoso dueto al ser que ahora aguadaba en su interior que esperaba nacer pronto.

Fin


End file.
